


Trust

by clover71



Category: Prince of Stride: Alternative (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergent, Canon Related, Freeform, M/M, Trope Bingo Amnesty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clover71/pseuds/clover71
Summary: The kiss Takeru initiates unravels emotions far too intense for Riku to cope with..





	

**Author's Note:**

> \- Written for **Trope Bingo Round 7** , specifically for the prompt square _'celebratory kiss'_  
>  \- This was written in free form, though I cheated and made several changes every time I find something unsatisfactory, but, this isn't meant to follow strict grammar rules. just meant to get it out of my system  
> \- Not asking for critique/concrit (I learned from another fandom that it's a must to emphasize this when all along I thought it was the other way around)  
> \- Title comes from the soundtrack of the same series (because I can't come up with anything else).
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I do not own Prince of Stride and its characters in any form of franchise. Copyright remains with the creators involve in the development of the games, publication of the novels and manga and the production of the anime series.  
> .
> 
> * * *

  


The dark sky is painted with bright strokes of red, green, gold and blue that burst into a colorful array of floral shapes. Takeru chances a glance at Riku whose eyes are fixed at the heavens, the reflection of the fireworks glittering above them dances on the surface of his carnelian eyes.

This boy's beauty has always captivated him and seeing Riku with such a serene expression makes his heart ache with a yearning that he's been harboring all these months. 

"Riku," falls from his lips before he can actually collect his thoughts and when Riku's gaze slides over to meet his perusing stare, a thick lump is quick to form in Takeru's throat. His heartbeat echoes in his ears so loud that the End of Summer pre-party noises become nothing but muffled sounds in the background. 

They are the only ones left – just the two of them – standing at the balcony of the building that housed the Relationers earlier during the race. The rest of their teammates have gone over to join the rambunctious celebration led by Galaxy Standard. 

"You know, I've been wondering," Riku starts just before Takeru can breathe out another word. "Why didn't you just tell me and Sakurai-san that we've met some years ago? "

Right. Why didn't he? "I don't know, really." Takeru doesn't have any answer prepared, despite being aware of the probability that Riku or Nana or both of them might ask. "No special reason, I guess. Maybe I just wanted you to remember on your own, remember the promise we made." Or perhaps he's been too enamored to see Riku all grown up and stunning that he has hesitated in reminding Riku of the short, geeky boy that Takeru used to be.

Riku blinks and his carmine irises look softer under the shadows of the starlit sky. "I know I've said this before, but I'm really glad you forced me into the club. Thank you… Takeru."

His name falling from Riku's lips sounds like a caress against his skin and it makes Takeru feel like melting on the spot. _You were meant to do stride,_ was what Takeru wants to say, or any of the other lame response skipping around his head. But because of their proximity, with Riku standing there, sharing the same breathing space with him, "You're welcome," are the only coherent words Takeru is able to enunciate.

The smile that curves on Riku's lips is touched by a vulnerability that makes him look timid at the moment, far different from the confident smirk that his younger self often wore, far from the forced grin that has always been plastered on his face. So open, so honest. "I'm glad we crossed paths again, Takeru."

The sincerity in Riku's words wraps his heart in comforting warmth, uttered so tenderly that Takeru is left with nothing else to say but, "So am I." 

They seem to gradually fall back into the same familiarity they once had seven years ago, enough to feel comfortable in sharing the same bubble. Riku's too close now, their shoulders touching, the back of their hands brushing together, too close that the beating of Takeru's heart starts to race. This is nothing like those casual touches they've shared all these months. This is like… like they're reconnecting.

"Takeru, I—" Riku starts at the same time Takeru says, "Riku, I…." and they lock gazes, unspoken words vibrating between them. For Takeru, everything around them fades to nothing, leaving them in a place they can call their own, and only Riku matters right now – Riku who has always been his inspiration, the light that fills the dark corners of his world.

"Riku." Every single ball of emotion that's been locked up inside him unravels, giving him the courage to reach out and cup Riku's cheek, to lean in and press his lips against Riku's, hoping this is enough to express how he feels because he's unable to form appropriate words.

Hope blossoms in Takeru's chest when Riku starts to respond but then he suddenly jerks away and takes a step back, his eyes wide. Riku covers his cheeks with his hands and stutters, "Uh—I'm… I'm s-sorry," then rushes towards the stairs. 

Takeru wants to call out to him, but he fails to find his voice. He wants to run after Riku, but his legs refuse to move. _Damn it!_

 

-*-

 

Tomoe calls the day after the semi-finals to congratulate him – the team – for winning against Saisei and tells Riku, "I'm looking forward to seeing you again," like the giant rift in their sibling relationship doesn't even exist. 

Riku wishes he can block off his brother's number to hell but he's pretty sure his mom is going to hear about it and will talk his ear off. So he settles into ignoring Tomoe's calls (especially after Tomoe started spewing out lectures and pointers about stride) the next time it comes. He just doesn't have the energy to deal with his older brother at the moment, not when there are other matters that occupy his mind, one being in the form of a good-looking dark-haired, blue-eyed leg maniac wearing glasses. 

They've started marking off the calendar in the club room and Riku feels his nerves spiking up a level higher seeing each day marked with 'x' and knowing there is little improvement in his performance. This drives him close to the edge of frustration.

"You're being too hard on yourself," Heath tells him one day. "You need to learn when to take it easy, or else you'll put a strain on your muscles." 

_Easier said than done,_ he thinks but he's never going to catch up, let alone beat Tomoe if he takes it easy. But keeping his mind fixated on stride, on running, is hard when he feels like Takeru's eyes are always on him, watching him, observing his every move.

 _Takeru. Takeru. Takeru._ He hears himself – his younger self – crying out his friend's name at the back of his mind.

"You know, you can talk to me or anyone else in the team if something is bothering you," Hozumi says after a day's practice and watches him with guarded curiosity as if Hozumi is trying to read his soul.

"Thanks. I'll keep that in mind," Riku says then flashes his senior a full-blown smile. "But nothing's bothering me, promise."

Training turns rigorous – more rigorous than it has been in the past – on the days that follow and Riku is grateful for the distraction, a perfect excuse for him to focus on something other than Takeru.

It's not that he's avoiding him on purpose, but Riku knows – painfully aware – that he has unconsciously built this invisible wall between them since… well, since the pre-party. Takeru doesn't confront him though, doesn't push and just keeps a metaphoric distance. But his presence can still be felt, as if he wants Riku to know that he's always there for him, with him, that he's got Riku's back. 

So it doesn't come as a surprise when Takeru stands up for him when Riku blurts out his request to be the anchor at their race against Kakyoin. 

"Thank you," he tells Takeru as soon as they step out of the school building later that day and seeing the ambiguous smile that slides on Takeru's lips makes his heart sink within him.

The warm night air spirals around them as they come to a complete stop at the intersection where they usually part ways. Running home has been a common practice for them, their way of cooling down after a day of intense training. 

It's just him and Takeru now. Nana has taken the bus home.

"Well," Takeru says, adjusting his bag against his hip. "I'll see you tomorrow." He spins around and starts strolling down the street leading east.

"Takeru, wait." Riku struggles against the awkward weight bearing down on his shoulders. Uncertainty coils in his gut and what little courage he's able to muster to be able to tell Takeru how he feels vaporizes. So instead, he says, "We will win. At the finals, we'll make good of our promise," and doesn't miss the hint of disappointment that flashes on Takeru's eyes.

"Of course." Takeru stares at him for a moment, as if trying to solve a mathematical problem written on his face. Then he releases what is undoubtedly a discomfited breath. "Good night, Riku. I'll see you tomorrow."

Riku is somehow rooted at the street corner, watching Takeru's figure grow smaller while he walks further away. He curses silently, berates himself for not being honest enough to express how he truly feels.

 

-*-

 

The final match for the End of Summer draws closer and the unfortunate realization that they don't have enough time to perfect their techniques crashes down on Takeru. He curbs the annoyance boiling inside him every single time he and Riku fails to connect. Their relation just isn't working, not only because Riku's speed isn't on par with his, but because there is this undeniable barrier the size of the entire Kanto region sitting between them.

They have to talk. They need to talk, if only to address the elephant in the room. They have three days left, _damn it,_ and if Takeru doesn't start breaking down Riku's walls… .

Should he… Should he apologize, he wonders. Apologize for what? For kissing Riku? It's not like something he did out of spontaneous urge. He meant to do it back then, so apologizing for it is totally unnecessary in his opinion. He's way past the pre-puberty stage to stumble around his emotions. He knows, and very clearly accepts, that he likes Riku _that_ way and if his friend doesn't reciprocate, then so be it, but Takeru isn't going to hide behind a mask of indifference anymore.

When Heath says, "Okay guys, I'll see you tomorrow. Don't forget to lock up," and leaves them – alone – in the dimly lit room, Takeru thinks there's no better time to corner Riku. 

"We need to talk," he tells his blonde friend without preamble and Riku's hand stalls on his locker door, splayed over the cold steel. 

"It's getting late. We need to be heading home," Riku reasons as he pushes his locker close but Takeru can hear what he's not saying and there's no question that Riku is running away. Again. 

"If we don't do it now then there's no way we'll make our relation work," Takeru explains, which is actually true, but that's just part of the reason why he's even attempting to start this conversation. He steps closer to Riku, daring the other to meet his gaze and when Riku does, Takeru can almost see the proverbial wall around him crumbling. "If you feel uncomfortable having me to go before you, then I can switch positions with—"

"No!" A shadow of desperation – maybe a bit of dread, and perhaps some other emotion that Takeru can't name at the moment – clouds Riku's eyes. "I. You're right, we need to talk."

There's no point beating around the bush, besides, there's a high probability that Takeru will get lost in his thoughts if he does, so he asks, "Why have you been so distant?" and holds up his hand when Riku attempts to speak – to deny if his expression is anything to go by. "I know you haven't been avoiding me, that part is clear. But your thoughts always seem to be… to be elsewhere."

Riku's gaze drops, and doesn't look up even as he says, "I know. I'm sorry, I…" as if something on the floor has caught his interest. Then he takes a deep, shaky breath before lifting his head, carmine irises visibly trembling. Is he going to cry? Takeru hopes not because… well, he wouldn't know what to do.

"Was it because I kissed you?" Takeru's bluntness spurs a gasp out of Riku. "I wasn't going to apologize," he says, gaze locked with Riku's as he takes another step closer, "because I did it to express how I feel about you, but if it bothers you that much, I—"

"It's not that." For the second time in less than five minutes, Riku cuts him off. "I mean, yes, it's because of the kiss, but it didn't – doesn't – bother me at all. I just, I mean, it's… it's just surreal to realize that there's a possibility you feel the same way I do."

"That's why I believe we need to talk about—" The thoughts flowing from Takeru's mind and straight out of his mouth screeches to a halt. "What did you say?"

Riku shakes his head, saying, "I don't know, I… I still haven't figured out how I feel, to be honest," then lifts his hand and starts rubbing at his nape. "I just… somehow I feel uneasy when we're left alone together, like my insides are twisting and… and at the same time my heart doesn't seem to know what to do, and when you're not around, I crave for your presence, and I can't get you out of my head. I don't have a name for this Takeru, but… but when you kissed me…."

"It made you even more confused," Takeru supplies as every missing pieces of the puzzle falls into place. He gets it now, the blurry lines that illustrate Riku's aloofness these past few days are all turning into sharp contrast. 

"Yeah, well." Something seems to lift off of Riku's shoulders because he visibly relaxes and leans against the lockers, head tilted up to stare at the ceiling. "I wasn't sure then if you did it as a spur-of-the-moment thing, you know," he says then drags his eyes back to Takeru, looking at him almost fondly when he adds, "Now I know it wasn't."

Takeru releases a heavy, purging sigh and he pushes his glasses further above the bridge of his nose with a finger. "I guess I do owe you an apology, for thinking only of myself, of how I feel, without taking into consideration of how you would feel."

"No, no, no," Riku says, waving both hands in front of him. "I'm not looking for an apology, just…." His fingers twist at the hem of his T-shirt and Takeru can clearly see his internal struggle through his eyes as if he's trying to string words together in his head. "Can we… can we just start over? Like talk first and… I don't know, maybe go out, like on a date then… then kiss later?"

The prim and proper idea is quite unexpected out of Riku but perhaps, it's his way of saying, _Let's take it slow,_ and Takeru's fine with that, really so he says, "Do you want to grab a bite before heading home then?" aiming to sound casual even though his heart is trying to beat out of his chest.

A smile – genuine one, and oh so relaxed – breaks out of Riku's face then he exclaims, "Sure!" and they quickly leave their club room, locking up as Heath had instructed, with renewed hope that things between them are going to be okay.

 

-*-

 

The cacophony that envelops the entire area of Shibuya gives off some sense of déjà vu. On the other hand, the End of Summer theme song going on full blast seems like a statement that this is it – this is what they've worked so hard for these past few months. 

A mixture of excitement and nervousness roils at the pit of his stomach and it makes Riku feels like throwing up. But Takeru's hand on his shoulder, on his arm, on the back of his hand – all those fleeting but meaningful touches keep him grounded and calm. 

Having all members of Saisei team in their tent, wishing them luck, solidifies that this is really happening. They're about to fight for Honan's right to be on top of the End of Summer hierarchy and Riku… Riku is about to face his fears, his insecurities, and surpass Tomoe. Takeru grabs his hand on their way to the stage and gives him a squeeze, the gesture seems to mean, _You can do it,_ so Riku gets all fired up now.

When the voice-over announces that both teams should proceed to their proper positions, Riku seeks out Takeru first because… because he needs a vivid reminder of the promise they made seven years ago, needs to refuel his strength by seeing Takeru.

"I'm fulfilling our promise today," he tells Takeru and those aren't just empty words. Riku does feel this burning passion to win underneath his skin. 

The determination framing Takeru's face and his voice laced with clear-cut confidence when he utters, "Yeah," ignite the fire in Riku even more. Then he makes his way to the anchors' starting point carrying his teammates hope on his shoulders.

Being in the same vicinity with Tomoe isn't as suffocating as it used to be, not when he can face his brother with his head held high. 

"You're all grown up now, Riku," Tomoe says and Riku doesn't miss the hint of pride in his brother's voice.

Filled with refined contentment at the knowledge that Tomoe treats him like an equal when Tomoe says, "I've never gone easy on you," Riku sheds off the remaining doubt lingering at the back of his mind.

They're both crouched on their respective starting positions now, with Riku's heart threatening to jump out of his chest. He can hear his teammates' thoughts, can feel their emotions through the sounds of their breathing flowing from the earpiece stuck in his ear. He can almost hear Takeru's voice, as if whispering to his soul, thanking Riku for bringing him into this world – the world of stride, and he can feel Takeru's _love,_ if that's what it's really called. 

He waits for Nana's call and as soon as she bellows, "Go!," Riku takes off, feeling the wind behind him, pushing him to go faster, to catch up to Takeru whose arm is raised, ready to pass onto him the others' feelings. 

The sound of their hands slapping fills the air in clear and crisp resonance but Takeru's voice, saying, "Thank you, Riku," comes a decibel louder and it stays ringing in his head as he runs, heart swelling, tears welling in his eyes."

Riku runs as fast as his legs can carry him, not allowing Tomoe to take the lead. There were only a few gimmicks to go through at this last leg and for that, Riku feels blessed. 

When the finish line comes into view a few meters away, Riku pushes himself even more, sprinting across the route with every ounce of blood flowing through his veins. Tomoe is right beside him, going faster than he's ever seen. But Riku doesn't give up, holds onto the thought that his teammates trust him, rely on him, believe that he can win for everyone – for Honan.

He doesn't notice when his pace increases, isn't fully aware when he passes Tomoe, doesn't realize when his body cuts through the ribbon tied across the poles that mark the end of the track until he slows down, until gravity claims his entire body and he falls on his back, breaths coming in staccato.

For a second or two, he floats in undisturbed silence and then suddenly, the strident cheers from the crowd erupts in his ears. He doesn't move, keeps his eyes partially closed until a shadow blocks the sun from view. 

Takeru is standing there, looking down on him with an unreadable expression. "How many times do I need to remind you to catch your breath before collapsing?" he says, then the corners of his mouth curl up when he adds, ""You did it, Riku. You beat Tomoe." He holds out his hand and unlike the way he's done this in the past, this time it seems like an invitation for Riku to come and celebrate with him, so Riku takes it.

But instead of allowing Takeru to pull him up on his feet, he gives Takeru's arm a sharp tug, causing Takeru to lose his balance and fall on top of him. 

"The least you can do is let me stay here and rest for a while," Riku murmurs against Takeru's lips. "I did just win for the team, you know." Then Riku lifts his head to lock lips with Takeru, ignoring the catcalls and hoots and whistles that spiral around them, disregarding the fact that Tomoe is there, probably watching them both with his mouth open and eyes wide.

Riku can hear Asuma yelling, "Get a room, you two!" above the noise just before Riku sinks into a separate, private world with Takeru. 

 

_end_

  



End file.
